Drunk and Married
by Suddenwonder
Summary: Discontinued: When Kaiba and Jou wake up in a hotel room their worst nightmare is confirmed. They slept together and not only that but are married. Filing for divorce has never been this hard before. Yaoi Eventually JS
1. Drunk and Married

Title: Drunk and Married

Summery: When Kaiba and Jou wake up in a hotel room their worst nightmare is confirmed. They slept together and not only that but sometime when they were drunk they managed to get hitched! Filing for divorce has never been this hard before. Yaoi.

Warnings: Sexual situations, drinking, swearing

Oh yes I have stolen this idea from a movie that has yet to come out so please enjoy!

*            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

With the covers lying messily on the floor, Jounouchi shivered and rolled into the warmth of the other figure, he snuggled in deeper. When he was finally satisfied he stopped squirming and fell back asleep snoring lightly.

Seto laid on his side half awake with a major headache, he felt the bed shift and little hairs brushed his face, 'it must be Mokuba' he thought tiredly until a scent of alcohol and smoke filled his nostrils his eyes shot open and stared at a mop of blonde hair.

Alcohol.

Smoke.

Naked.

Mutt.

Jounouchi.

Seto shot up, he hadn't, and he couldn't have, where the hell was he? He looked down at his hands and he felt as if he was about to faint, a ring sat on his left finger- his ring finger, he got up pulling the covers with him only to trip and fall with a loud thud.

Jounouchi twitched and opened his eyes, he sat up rubbing his eyes with his right hand while his left hand steadied himself, then realization hit him, he wasn't in his bed not even close. Then looking over the side he saw Kaiba tangled in the bed covers, and a lump in his throat formed.

"Y- you raped me"!

The blue-eyed teen looked up glaring daggers at him, "what the hell are you saying mutt"?

"I was drunk and you took advantage of me"!

He groaned, "it just so happens I was drunk too, now obviously since you can't even afford a pair of shoes let alone a hotel room I suggest you get out".

Jou stared at him eyes wide, "no, I don't even know where my clothes are". Jounouchi winced his head hurt like hell; he went to rub his temple when he noticed something gold on his ring finger. "OH MY GOD! We did not, please tell me we didn't"!

"Wow if I would actually remember what happened I would tell you but I don't". Seto got up from the floor wrapping the covers around his waist. "Now I told you get your clothes and get out".

Jounouchi wrapped the thin sheet around his shoulders as a cape covering his entire body, he moaned in pain, his backside hurt like hell, "I think you did rape me" he muttered.

Seto ignored his comment and went to the washroom with his clothes, 'what the hell happened, I can't be married to that little twerp, wait if I' am, I 'll just file for divorce simple as that'! He smirked; he would be a free man once again.

Jou slipped on his black pants then buttoned up his red dress shirt, he tried to put together the previous night all he could remember was dancing and the few shots he had, nothing that included that bastard Kaiba. He heard the bathroom door creak open but didn't look up, he grabbed his coat and went for the door.

"Were filing for divorce mutt".

Jounouchi smiled and nodded.

"And were to never talk of this ever".

"And what if I do".

The C.E.O frowned. "You won't, end of discussion".

Jounouchi glared at him, "asshole".

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      

They arrived at a beige pink building that was covered in all sorts of designs; this was where Seto's attorney worked and where they would file for divorce. Seto entered the building followed by a groggily Jou. Seto opened a huge oak door slamming it purposely in Jou's face; the blonde then opened the door and threw Kaiba a dirty look. 

"Hello Mr. Kaiba". A women who looked in her early thirties stood up from her desk and smiled at them both and sticking out her hand. "I'm Janis Philips".

Kaiba shook her hand then hit Jounouchi's down; Janis took the hint that the C.E.O was mad, she smiled nervously at the two.

"So what can I help you with today"?

"Do you know if I was married last night"? 

She gave him a funny look, "well actually no, but I got a call this morning saying that these documents belonged to you", she opened her desk drawer and handed a brown folder towards him. 

Seto opened the folder and looked through the documents, his face paled, they had been married, and it was legal. He gulped and looked up, "I want to file for divorce". 

Jou fiddled with his key chain as Seto sorted through the papers, he gazed up at Janis then to the older teen as Seto demanded for a divorce.

"Well do you have your marriage license"? Janis asked while putting on her glasses and motioning for him to give her the papers.

Seto stared at her, "what marriage license"?

"One that you need to have when you're married and then when you file for divorce". She replied while looking over the papers.

"DAMNIT"!

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

"It wasn't her fault, you didn't have to go and threaten her". Jou sat on the opposite end of the limo partly because Kaiba was on a warpath almost firing the innocent attorney. 

"Shut up you stupid mutt".

"Don't call me a mutt"! Jounouchi then stuck his hands in his coat, his fingers came in contact with something, it felt like a folded piece of paper, he grasped it then pulled it out of his pocket. 

Seto curiosity got the better of him for once and glanced over to what the mutt was doing, Jounouchi was a holding a piece of paper, he tried to get a better look when the smaller teen yelled out "I have the marriage license"! 

Jounouchi's eyes widened in relief they were about to get a divorce! 

"Give me those"!

"No"!

"Now you stupid mutt"!

"Why should I? I could just keep them you know".

Seto growled, he was about to pounce on the blonde when the limo jerked to a halt. They were at Jounouchi's apartment. "You wouldn't dare".

Jounouchi smirked. "Just try me".

TBC

*            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

I will request 10 reviews till next chapter.

And until then have a safe Spring Break.


	2. Finding Answers

Title: Drunk and Married

Summery: When Kaiba and Jou wake up in a hotel room their worst nightmare is confirmed. They slept together and not only that but sometime when they were drunk they managed to get hitched! Filing for divorce has never been this hard before. Yaoi.

Warnings: Sexual situations, drinking, swearing

Chapter: 2

(Smiles happily I decided to start it before I got ten reviews!)

Special Thanks to the following reviewers: 

Johnny-Depp-Luv 

Sailor Starlight Girl 

Freewater

Misura

Somnia Lustra 

Saelbu

Hidden

& ColeyCarissa

And Now on with the story!

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

Seto walked through the glass doors of the Kaibacorp building while checking his cell phone in case he had any new messages especially ones that concerned what happened the previous night. He was already late for work and if that was not enough to piss him off the mutt had the license that would divorce them! But no he went and took it that little twerp. 

He went to open his office door when he heard rustling from within, pressing his ear against the door but the sound died. He reached inside his pocket for the gun that he carried around for protection then carefully turned the knob just as the door was flung open from the other side.

"SURPRISE"!

Seto's eyes widened there was a banner on the opposite wall that read 'Congratulations for tying the knot', he felt a lump in his throat. "Oh god", he murmured. 

A man with scruffy black hair approached Kaiba with a wide smile, "you got yourself a good one"! He stuck out his hand for Seto to shake, which he did in a dazed stupor. 

"You two were so cute together, unexpected really, you just phone out of the blue saying to come down to the church"! She chuckled her weight jiggling with every laugh.

A large gruff looking man shoved a glass of champagne in Seto's hand, "Yeah I agree". He took a sip from his glass, "you should have planned it out more, all you had was a tux and a camera man was it"? He laughed loudly, "oh and Jounouchi just had on some rave party clothes". He paused that carried a confused look on his face "hey why are you here shouldn't you be on your honeymoon or something"?

Seto stared at him, "h-honeymoon"? He clenched his fists together the headache coming back from the morning, "what church it was"?

The plump women pushed some curly brown hairs from her eyes a thoughtful expression on her face, "um I believe it was The Red Rose Church, very nice but a little small for a C.E.O".

"Fuck"! With that the brown-haired teen stormed out of the office slamming the oak doors behind him and leaving stunned co-workers with confused faces.

Seto ran down the steps to where the limo was waiting he got in and slammed the door hard, "Red Rose Church", he demanded. The limo took off, Seto crossed his legs a scowl on his face, 'why did I have to get married and with none other then the mutt himself, if this gets in the tabloids I'll kill every single person who attended the wedding'! He looked down at his hands realizing he still had the ring on; angrily he ripped it off and threw it against the window dividing him and the driver. "Damn you Jounouchi"!

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Jou sat down on his couch and stared at the blank television screen, he had to call someone, he had to know what happened. He had to call someone who wouldn't hold anything back. Analysis time:

Yugi- great guy and all, but he would only tell him the good things and make all the bad things seem ten times worse by procrastinating what he himself wanted to know!

Honda- lets just say he's a perverted man great guy but horny, which makes things twenty times worse because he'll laugh and laugh till the point where you punch him out alas you can't get anything out of him cause he'd be unconscious. 

Ryou- quiet and probably wasn't even at the party unless he was a slut underneath and secretly selling himself for money but other then that he probably won't say anything that could be of importance to his situation. 

Anzu- to be painfully honest she's the best you can get with the truth, no matter how bad or good you can always count on her to bring you down a few notches when she is telling you what happened or how you look or how you eat. She can also be painfully critical eh.

Then Anzu it was at least she can tell it how it is, Jou picked up the phone stretching out the cord so he could move around a bit, he punched in her number the phone rang a few times before a tired voice answered.

"Hello"?

"Hi Anzu"!

"Jounouchi? What happened to you last night, we were all worried sick, you could have been raped or worse killed! You're supposed to tell us where you're going"! 

Blah, Blah, Blah, always can count on Anzu to be the mother of the group as well.

"Anzu, listen". The voice died down on the other end, "so what happened last night"? Jounouchi twirled the ring around on his finger as he waited for an answer.

A sigh came, "all I know about you was you were really drunk, you could still hold yourself up but completely out of it". She paused, "you danced a lot, with everybody and then you disappeared, nobody knew where you went except Ryou".

Ryou eh?

She continued, "Ryou told us you left with Kaiba which is hardly the case you two despise each other"!

"Um actually Anzu, there's something you need to know".         Jou paused trying to get together what he was about to say. "Uh, I kind of got married to the bastard".

A shriek that could burst your eardrums filled the line and a whole lot of explaining was about to be done after Anzu finished her speech about drinking and how it can affect your life and the consequences of it.

"Anzu"?

Continuous yelling.

"Anzu"?

Still no change.

"ANZU"!

That shut her up.

"What Jou"? She said breathing heavily.

"Please you have to help me find out what happened, I don't know what to do".

She took in another deep breath, "all right well lets go back to Otogi's house where the party started maybe he saw something we didn't"?

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

The limo pulled into a small parking lot outside of a white church with a rose garden surrounding it. Seto walked into the church passing through pictures of couples in wedding gowns and black tuxes, then a picture at the end of the wall taken with an instant camera was a picture of him carrying a jubilant blonde kissing his cheek.

The teen wanted to throw up.

Seto ripped down the picture and pocketed it; no way in hell he thought was anyone to find this picture. He walked up to the front while an old man hunched over with huge glasses that magnified his eyes (bug-like almost). He was bald except for a patch of hair on each side of his head, his rickety hands shuffled through papers not noticing the teen as he turned around to put the papers in a drawer.

"Old man"! 

He looked up at the C.E.O, "hey aren't you that boy who got married to that girl"?

Seto's eye twitched this old bag didn't even know who he was! "For your information I got married to a mutt and I want to know who was all there".

The old man didn't look but once he did he pushed his glasses up, "hey aren't you the boy who got married to that girl, how can I help you"?

Seto was already on short-tempered and this old man wasn't helping. "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have short term memory loss or something"?

The man chuckled, "you should be on your honey moon young man". He smiled warmly, "you got married to that blonde girl didn't you? She was quite a looker"!

Seto choked, this man must be blind as well! He growled, he was going to come back with the mutt he was running out of patience.

Seto slammed the door while it gave a jingle, if he didn't get out of there he would of killed that old bat and not only that he didn't get any of the answers he wanted! That divorce was looking pretty good right now even if he had to beat up the mutt for it!

TBC

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

I will request 10 reviews till next chapter, criticism will be appreciated!

P.S.  I got the idea for this story from Laws of Attraction.


	3. Otogi and the bitch

Sorry it took so long! Thank you for all the reviews!

Title: Drunk and Married

Summery: When Kaiba and Jou wake up in a hotel room their worst nightmare is confirmed. They slept together and not only that but sometime when they were drunk they managed to get hitched! Filing for divorce has never been this hard before. Yaoi.

Warnings: Sexual situations, drinking, swearing

Chapter: 3

When Jounouchi and Anzu arrived at Otogi's house they found it to be a maze to get to the main doors through the mass of drunken bodies.

"Yeah think, out of all these people Kaiba and I were the ones to go and get married"! Jounouchi said while yawning.

"Yeah"… Anzu knocked on the front door, "why isn't anyone answering"? She knocked again, but still no one replied.

"Doesn't he have like a butler or something"? He banged on the door, " ah a doorbell"! Jounouchi buzzed it a few times. "Hello anyone home"?

"Shhh, people are sleeping"! She hit him over the head.

Finally the door opened to a tall lanky teen with raven hair with emerald eyes, he had a blonde girl sucking on his neck with his arm around her waist and in the opposite hand a glass of alcohol… still.

"Hey guys, the parties over"! He laughed, "it ended like hours and hours ago! Jounouchi you're blonde like her! Would you like to suck on the other side of my neck"? He laughed and so did the girl while cupping his butt.

"Why you"!

Anzu had to hold back her friend, "Jou". She whispered, "Lets come back later okay".

The blonde girl glared at the two, Jou snarled at her, "whatever". He turned around and grabbed Anzu's hand pulling her along back to the beat up car.

"Now I know why I probably left that party"!

"Yeah, god her chest was like hanging out of her top, it's sickening that he's still drinking too"! She stuck out her tongue, "gross"!

Jounouchi sat in the passenger seat, and stared out the window, he knew he liked Kaiba but hid it well.

Jou P.O.V

I knew what happened that night, at least blurs of it, but I knew what I was saying, I did mean I love him, and when we kissed it was wonderful.

Too bad it came with a bitter taste of beer and cheap wine. But I wonder if he meant it too and just covered up the fact he liked me too. A lot. I wish I would of told him that in the morning instead of yelling at him like I did. I was scared though, that maybe he would reject me, and then laugh and tell everyone. Well he wouldn't tell anyone we got married.

The thing I don't remember is what happened after the wedding, I remember having more drinks more and more, we then must have gone to the hotel room and had sex. Sex, I wish I remembered what it was like. God stupid alcohol!

End of Jou P.O.V

"Jou! Listen to this"!

Anzu turned up the radio louder.

It crackled a bit then the reporter broadcasted the news everyone was afraid of.

"Just last night sources tell us that Mr. Seto Kaiba married a young fellow last night, no one knows who the lucky boy is, but we were told he attend Domino High. The wedding was held at The Red Rose Church and then the couple later arrived at the L' antique hotel that night under the name of Kaiba".

She turned to look at her friend, maybe if you looked closer you would have saw the beginning of a grin which slowly faded to an unwanted frown.

"What are you going to do? You two have to get divorced, you're too young and you both hate each other". She focused back on the road, "I mean if you do want this, Kaiba should too but keeping the marriage license won't solve anything". Turning the corner she added. "And neither will fighting".

Jou twiddled his thumbs, "I know, and I don't like Kaiba, and even if I did he wouldn't return my feelings".

Anzu smirked, "I think you do. But are too afraid to admit it".

He stared at her. How could she know?

"I can sense things like these, I'm not stupid, you find an excuse to fight so you're able to flirt, now I don't know about Kaiba, he's so emotionless but maybe he uses that excuse too. Just so he can have his word with you". She smiled.

Jounouchi laughed, "Shut up Anzu".

"Hey"!

That mutt better be home, this is extremely embarrassing. He sat down in his office chair and picked up the phone.

"Doris"?

"Yes".

"Get me Jounouchi Katsuya's number".

"Alright".

He set down the phone gently, surprising since how pissed he was at that minute.

Moments later a knock came to his.

"Come in", he intertwined his fingers and looked across to who was entering.

"I have the number sir, how and Mr. Kamatoshi is here to see you about some business he'd like to discuss with you. Could he come in"?

Seto got up from his chair, and grabbed the piece of paper from her, "Send him in". He walked back to his chair and settled in, grabbing a pen and paper he waited.

"Hello Kamatoshi".

"Hello Kaiba".

The plump man sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the desk, "I heard about your wedding". His voiced was laced with sarcasm. "It was quite amusing but most likely very upsetting for you I presume"? He grinned.

Seto frowned at the man, "it was and is that why you came here for? To tease me about it? How childish can you get"?

Now it was the mans turn to scowl, "no harm intended, actually I was coming here wondering if you wanted my companies in America"?

Seto's eyes widened. "What's the catch"?

Kamatoshi laughed, "You divorce that street trash and marry my daughter".

Seto pondered the deal, "all right but I want the signed papers first".

"After… all the papers of the divorce are finished will I sign over my companies there".

"Fine Kamatoshi". Seto stood up and stuck out his hand, they shook, "deal".

            Once the older man left, the teen paced around his office, He stuck his hands back in his pockets and felt something. Taking it out he realized it was the picture of him and the puppy. Mutt.

"I really hope this pit in the bottom of my stomach is only about having to marry his stupid daughter and not about Jounouchi".

            I didn't edit the whole thing sorry lol

Yeah sorry again! I 'll try to update faster!

Another ten reviews! Thanks!


	4. The Video

Sorry it took so long! Thank you for all the reviews!

Title: Drunk and Married

Summery: When Kaiba and Jou wake up in a hotel room their worst nightmare is confirmed. They slept together and not only that but sometime when they were drunk they managed to get hitched! Filing for divorce has never been this hard before. Yaoi.

Warnings: Sexual situations, drinking, swearing

Chapter: 3

Thank you for all the reviews. Also for linkgirl the sentence was meant to be like this…

"I really hope this pit in the bottom of my stomach is only about having to marry his stupid daughter and not about Jounouchi".

I'm sorry if I confused anyone!

Seto's P.O.V

I stared out the window to the city below, it was early morning and not many were out only a few cars that drove by every once and a while. I gazed at the people with coffees in one hand and phones in the other, another typical day.

Then why did I keep thinking of him?

And that decision that set off my chain of thoughts.

I punched the wall.

I keep having this feeling I'm missing out on something important, and it has something to do with that mutt.

I also keep regretting the decision to marry Kamatoshi's daughter Mitia…

I know I can always get a divorce and the public would love it, I could get my reputation back, because as soon as the tabloids come out I will be doomed.

"C.E.O marries street punk".

How classy is that?

But I have to get more answers and those stupid divorces papers and license.

Walking out of my office I quickly grabbed my trademark blue jacket and left.

"Doris tell anyone who calls I won't be able to return them till tomorrow and also inform them I will be ignoring all my cell phone messages so they shouldn't bother". I took a deep breath and left hurriedly out the buildings doors, I'm getting this over here and now.

Normal P.O.V

Anzu dropped Jounouchi off at his house and took off.

"Thanks for assisting me with my errands I'll to the rest by myself. "!

"It's the least I could do after you helped me yesterday, see ya".

"Bye Jou".

The blonde walked up the steps to his house only to find a pissed off C.E.O waiting there with arms crossed.

"What are you doing here"? Jou said angrily though inside feeling a slight bit of hope.

"You're coming with me mutt, were going back to the chapel to get some answers". Seto stood up straight from slouching against the wall.

"Is that all"? Jou walked up closer.

"And to get the papers so we can get this over with". The older teen said sternly.

Jou nodded then pushed the other out of the way. "I'm getting my jacket you ass". Just in case he wanted to start yelling at him to where he was going. 'I just can't fight back today', he thought.

Seto stared after him, what the hell was wrong? And why the hell did he suddenly care?

The car ride there was longer then it seemed, maybe it was from the tense air or the glum looks on each of their faces. Not a word was spoken only the occasional glare or grunt.

They finally made it to the Red Rose church, stepping out of the car, the blonde slowly walked to the front doors while the other took long strides.

Inside was the same as the time before, though the picture was no longer there. The man behind the counter suddenly waved and shouted.

"Hey, I see you brought the wife along too".

Seto sighed. This old man was going to be the death of him.

"I want to know if anyone was there from the tabloids that night we got married"? Seto demanded.

Jounouchi scrunched his face up. "Excuse me I'm not a girl"!

"Hey aren't you the two that got married that night".

Seto clenched his fist together, "yes and…'

"Hey I see you brought the wife along too".

Jounouchi went to tackle the old man but Seto latched on to his waist and pulled him close.

"Aw y' all are so cute when you do that". The old man smiled his eyes widen to an almost bug like form.

The two teens blushed and Seto let go abruptly causing the other to fall to that ground.

"Ow, that hurt you bastard".

"Shut it puppy".

"Puppy"…

"Mutt, I said mutt". He walked faster after the leaving man.

Jou couldn't help the smile that crept along his features; I guess puppy is better then mutt. He hoisted himself off the ground and followed the other teen into another room.

"I'd like to know if anyone was taking pictures that night or if any reporters were there"?

"There was one guy filming but its mandatory here and he sends the film right after he finishes editing it". He shuffled through some papers, "It should be delivered to you by now".

Seto's eyes widened, his wedding was filmed…

Jounouchi stared at the pictures of former couples and seeing a blank spot. 'Could it be'? He thought.

But before he could think it over more he felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him out of the church toward a silver Mercedes.

"Get in mutt".

"What is it"?

All he got for an answer was an hmmf.

The car began to slow down a bit, "Damn it were out of gas"! Seto pulled into a station close by, and got out hastily. 'People who work here are too fricken slow'.

As the brunette left the car a piece of paper fell from his pocket, curiosity got the better of Jou and he opened it.

"Oh my god". He whispered.

It was a picture of them, they looked happy, but he never remembered that happening though he wish he could…

After twenty minutes they arrived at Seto's house, he pulled the car into a huge garage. Seto slammed his door shut and walked briskly through a metal entrance that must lead to the house. He stopped and looked back at the blonde still sitting there, it looked as if he was clutching something.

Jounouchi looked up as someone swung open his door, "what the hell"?

Seto's eyes bulged, he grabbed the picture away from the other teen, "I'm getting rid of this".

"Well its not like I'd care… but what the hells are you doing with a picture of me and you"? Jou frowned at the C.E.O.

Seto ignored the question and casually ripped up the picture not even seeing a look of deep hurt on the blondes face. "Lets go".

Jou got out of the car and followed him into a huge hallway filled with magnificent but scary paintings of dragons; they turned down another hall where a tall skinny man greeted them.

"Good evening sir, a package came for you". And added with distaste, "from the wedding".

Jou scowled at the man from behind the older teens back. 'What a jerk'.

Seto reached forward and took the package, he smirked he would be able to get rid of it now, all the evidence of the wedding. He turned around and faced the smaller one.

"That's all I suppose, you can go home now".

"What the hell? You brought me here then expect me to leave just because you say so"? Jou stared at him in disbelief.

"Yes. I have nothing to do with you anymore, but I will come by tomorrow to retrieve those documents. Either by will or force I no longer need to be married to you". He smirked. "Unless you still feel the need to be married to me"?

Jou narrowed his eyes, "whatever, I'll be glad when all this is over, but I'd like to see what is on that stupid tape first before I leave".

Seto said nothing, he turned and walked away, "fine, but lets make it fast I don't have all day".

'The days practically over smart ass'. Jou stomped after the other and into a huge room with large TV, red carpet and black leather couches were the room's main features although there was a bookshelf and other necessities one may have in their living room.

Seto moved to the TV and inserted the DVD, he then sat back and onto a black leather recliner, and pressing play on the remote he waited silently.

Jou sat stiffly on the couch watching as an advertisement for Red Rose church came on, and then it said:

 Seto and Katsuya

Music began to play.

_Jounouchi was the first one to enter the scene he was wearing a red shirt and black pants but on top of his head was a white veil and slowly he turned around in beat to the music.___

_It then switched to a proud looking Seto eyeing his fiancé with care, also with a drunken smile that may have been considered a real one. _

_Jou's turn came again to steal the spotlight, he was walking down the aisle of the chapel holding red roses and smiling graciously but mostly grinning to his soon to be husband._

_Seto was watching each small step the other took with a look of triumph as if he was waiting for this his entire life. _

_Then Jou finally reached to wear the priest and Seto stood and the drunken couple smiled at each other._

'This is all really corny'. Seto thought. 'Who could actually do this for a living- He then noticed something in the blondes' eyes, it wasn't fake- it almost looked real, the sincerity but no it couldn't be? Jou was drunk wasn't he? Seto stole a glance to where the mutt was sitting and saw sadness and an indescribable longing. He wasn't drunk that night at least not at the wedding.

_Jou leaned up and Seto bent down and the camera captured their lips in almost perfect unison… on the blondes' part. _

_The scenario switched to the cutting of the cake and with their hands intertwined holding each other gently, you could hear faint but a loud clapping which added to the effect._

_Soon it came to the part where they danced…_

Jou P.O.V

This is so not how I should be feeling but I'm defiantly on the verge of tears. I see us standing there and it hurts, god it hurts. I want it to be like that again.

Except were both sober.

I have to get out of here, my eyes are watering and I know it_, _it's hard to see, everything is blurry and out of focus. I'm letting out a sob; I hope he doesn't hear it. If he did I would be the laughing stock of everyone, he'd make fun of me so badly.

There goes the first tear… damn it, I'm getting out of here…

I got up from the couch tears silently sliding down my cheeks and I walked slowly towards the door, but stopped myself. I turned and looked at C.E.O I would never have.

I looked at the screen; I suppose it wouldn't hurt that much more if I just stayed till the end of the video? I leaned against the doorframe and stared with tears still trailing down my face.__

End of Jou P.O.V

_Seto wrapped one arm around the blondes' waist while his other snaked its way to the blonde's hand. Jou rested one hand on the taller teens shoulder and grasped on to the other hand that made its way to his own. The music began to play a new deeper melody that went in time to the steps taken where Jou and Seto were dancing. _

_A close up came of their faces and Jou's was flushed while Seto's cheeks were tinted a light pink, but what stood out was the blonde's sparkling golden eyes and soft grin, it made it all so dreamlike. _

_Then it slowly faded away the screen became darker then in white slanted letters "The End" came to the screen._

Jou P.O.V

It ended and I was at a loss for words or anything so I turned around. I took a deep sigh and turned the doorknob, but before I could leave someone grabbed my upper arm and twirled me around.

Suddenly lips were crushed to mine and I was staring at the one person who I thought hated me.

He pulled away and we stared at each other all you could hear was deep breathing. I couldn't believe what had just happened.

"I know you weren't drunk when we wed".

It wasn't a question it was the truth and then we kissed again and this time I was ready. He brought his hands up around my neck lifting my head ever so lightly deepening the kiss while I supported myself on his upper arms on the end of my feet.

        Well there it is I hope it's long enough!

Thank you everyone who reviewed!

I'm not going to ask for reviews because I'll say it will be out in the next ten reviews and it never is so yeah review if you like. And constructive criticism will be enjoyed flames will not.


	5. The Proposal is off but a deadly deal is...

Title: Drunk and Married

Summery: When Kaiba and Jou wake up in a hotel room their worst nightmare is confirmed. They slept together and not only that but sometime when they were drunk they managed to get hitched! Filing for divorce has never been this hard before. Yaoi.

Warnings: Sexual situations, drinking, swearing

Chapter: 5

Authors note: In the story it's summer, I kinda confused myself for the days so technically it should be Tuesday (I think) but I'm going to make it Monday… yeah just in case I confuse anyone! 

Seto's P.O.V

I couldn't believe what I had just did… I kissed the one person I had sworn to hate my entire life…

But the thing is I like it and I know I don't like a whole lot of things…

He tastes of chocolate and caramel and smells of vanilla. A nice combination of flavours, and so beautiful he is.

We stopped kissing and knelt our foreheads together, he was breathing heavily but so was I. He was shorter then me so I head to bend down a far ways but just to breath in his scent was well worth it.

I could see tears glistening in his eyes like pools of raindrops waiting to fall and it added to the truthful look in his honey eyes.

That was quite poetic…

I didn't say anything I just held him as he slid his arms around my waist and snuggled into my chest. It was almost like a scene from a movie a happy ending and I wished the movie would end so we couldn't break this moment…

I'm getting a really soft spot for this puppy… he's defiantly going to be bad for business…

End of Seto's P.O.V

Normal P.O.V

The two broke apart finally; they each stared at one another in surprise and were finding the scene becoming increasingly awkward despite each of their feelings.

"So"… Jounouchi lifting his weight to one side, "what do we do know"?

Seto stared at the blonde, 'yes what would they do know'? "Well first of all were going to keep this a secret".

"Why? We were already publicly married, how is dating any worse"? Jou questioned.

"Because not everyone knows particularly the tabloids… and I'm not ready to officially come out"… He replied while walking over to the tiny bar.

The blonde stared at him, "come out, no one cares anymore who is gay and who isn't"? He walked over behind him and wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist. "For your information Hondas gay and so is Ryou". He pouted.

Seto chuckled, "like I care if those two idiots are gay". He paused and added as an after thought, "as long as they don't hit on you".

Jou smiled, "possessive are we"?

"I just prefer for people to not touch what belongs to me".

The blonde frowned and let go of the other teen, "I'm not a piece of property".

"I never said that but currently you are married", He smirked and turned to face the blonde whispering "and I'm sure you wouldn't want on your dating resume _'adulterous affair'_".

"Ah shut up! You know instead of smirking all the time you could just for once smile"!

"I prefer smug looks rather then boring smiles". Seto said derisively.

"You jerk". Jou draped his arms around Seto's neck to bring him down for a purposely-wet sloppy kiss.

"Ewww".

"Ah shut up"!

The next morning Seto walked into his office to a surprise visit from Kamatoshi.

He was sitting in Seto's luxury chair with his hands crossed idly over his fat stomach smirking, a trademark smirk that every C.E.O seemed to have.

"What are you doing here Kamatoshi"? Glaring at the old man for invading his privacy and making himself comfortable in his favourite chair.

The old man pulled himself out of the comfy chair wincing slightly as he was having trouble lifting himself. Soon the superior look returned to his face, "I came to discuss your marriage with my daughter".

Seto almost dropped his suitcase, he'd been to busy thinking about the puppy to even consider his and Kamatoshi's deal. Before the other man could say anything else Seto pulled himself together, "Yes about that… I want to call it off".

All smugness was lost and turned into full out rage. "WHAT"! He stormed over and dug his finger into Seto's chest, "what do you mean… you want to call it off". Kamatoshi's face was flushed and you could almost cook pancakes the way he was radiating off heat.

"I told you, I have no need to marry your daughter. It was a childish deal I made with you". Seto grabbed the chubby wrist and pushed it away. "I don't need charity to solve my petty dilemmas". 

Kamatoshi just glowered at the teen, but he straightened himself and a wicked look replaced the frown. "That's quite a little answer you gave me, but what if this is got out in the tabloids? What will people think? Your reputation? I know you just love being superior to people, the press can easily take that away".

But Seto didn't even break a sweat. "Blackmail Kamatoshi? For one thing I can easily buy out all the copies before they even hit the market. And two I really don't care for that matter. That threat has no effect on me". He sneered at the old man.

Kamatoshi was once again boiling with anger, "no one turns their back on me and gets away with it Seto Kaiba," he whispered dangerously.

Seto walked to his desk and sat down, "I suggest you get out before I call security, I have a lot of work to do".

Kamatoshi stomped out and muttered quietly so Seto could barely hear, "you'll marry my daughter Kaiba whether you like it or not".

Jou sat down on his couch with a bowl full of popcorn and a can of pop ready to watch one of his favourite but never going to tell anyone movies "The Moulin Rouge".

He popped the video into the VCR slot and pulled the covers over him watching the previews go by.

 His dad was out for the evening, Honda was grounded, Yugi had to work and Anzu was at ballet so he was spending his Monday night watching a movie alone. He would call Seto and everything but they had seen each other only hours earlier when they went out for lunch together secretively. Plus he was probably busy anyway. Apparently he'd been ignoring all his calls, so he most likely wouldn't want to come over and join him.

The conductor came on to introduce the movie and the sad passionate song filled the ears of the audience and Jou.

The beginning of the movie went by quickly and it soon came to the blonde's favourite part, where Christian sings to Satine "Your Song", and they were on top of the clouds.

 'Knock, knock'.

The blonde grumbled and muttered incoherently, he opened the door to find his new lover leaning against the doorframe.

"H- hey", Jou stuttered surprised that Seto took more time off of work for him. 

"Well don't you sound happy to see me"? He said sarcastically.

Jou regained thought, "I just wasn't expecting you, I assumed you had a lot to do. Being a C.E.O and all".

Seto walked in and looked around, "well there wasn't a whole lot going on, so I decided to check up on my _little_ lover". He purred.

"Little? In what way"? Jou smirked.

Seto hit him on the head lightly, "pervert", he muttered. "So what were you doing before I came over"?

Jou's face turned a light red, "I was watching a movie".

"What movie"? He questioned.

"Moulin Rouge", Jou said fast and softly.

Seto laughed, "isn't that about whores"?

Jou stuck out his tongue; "no it's about love over coming all obstacles".

 "Let me guess that quote is from the movie". He sat down on the couch and pulled Jou down beside him.

"You haven't seen it"? Jou asked snuggling into his boyfriends open arms.

"No, I don't care much for movies".

"Well this is my favourite movie, but you're the only one who knows it now".

"Don't I feel special"? Seto replied mockingly. "So what has exactly happened so far"?

Jou explained that Christian moved from England to Paris for the bohemian revolution to become a writer. When he got there he met up with a group of people who were practicing for a production called Spectacular, Spectacular. Ironically Christian becomes the writer and director for it but first he has to get Satine and Zidler to okay it and for the duke to invest as well. Then Satine mistakes Christian for the duke thanks to Toulouse, thus where the rest of the movie is to begin.

"Interesting". As he pulled the blonde closer, "and this part is your favourite".

"Yeah, it's so romantic but you'll probably find it corny".

"Probably, anything you find romantic almost certainly is corny".

"Shut it, money bags"! Jou said playfully hitting him. He took the remote and pressed play.

_My gift is my song and this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

They watched the lights of Paris lit up as Christian began to sing to Satine, Seto had to admit, it was a sight to watch. I wonder what Katsuya likes so much about this song? He looked down at the puppy in his arms who was gazing longingly at the scene.

So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen

"I wish people could actually do that".

"What"? Seto asked already knowing the answer.

"Dance on the clouds, I'd love to do that, sparkles coming down and everything, it would be so dreamy". 

Seto mused, "It would wouldn't it"? _   
  
So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen_

He watched in interest as did the blonde in his arms as Christian held an umbrella over their heads as sparkles fell from the sky like rain droplets. The two lovers danced around the top of the Eiffel tower as the clouds below them swirled around.

"I'd so try out to play Christian if they ever remade the Moulin Rouge just to see myself do that". The blonde murmured into Seto's shoulder.

"You'd probably end up playing the girl, the way you're babbling on about it".

"Jerk". Jou said sounding hurt.

Seto shifted and lifted up the blonde's chin while bringing his head down, "sorry", he whispered huskily and then kissing him hungrily. 'Maybe I can make your dreams come true Katsuya'._  
  
And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is, now you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is, now you're in the world_

Seto pulled away and grinned, "Yes how wonderful life is now that you're in _my_ world".

 Jou smiled into the kiss and crawled on top of the brunette planting kisses all the way up to his mouth, "It's so weird… we were fighting constantly yesterday and today I feel like we've been together for ages".

Seto grasped the back of the teens legs and hoisted him up more, "I feel the same way… I think I love you".

'Ring, Ring'.

"Hello"?

"It's Tasuki sir, I think I found out why Mr. Kaiba isn't keeping his promise to you".

"Oh really and why is that"?

"It seems that he's still in love with the little guttersnipe he married".

"What"!?

"Yeah, what do you want me to do"?

"Nothing at the moment, I have my own plans for that _little guttersnipe_".

'Click'.

"Hmm where is it? Andrew, Ashley, where the hell is the B's? … B's, B's… ah here we go… Bandit Keith".

'Ring, Ring'.

"Whad do ya want"?

"Bandit Keith'-

"Yeah"?

"Hehe, this is an old friend who has a nice deal for you".

"Uh wha"?

"Now you are familiar with a certain Katsuya Jounouchi aren't you"?

"What? Why? Who the hell is this"?

"Shut up! I have a proposition for you and I'm sure you would just love to do it".

"Yeah… okay, whatever… who the hell is this anyway"?

"Kamatoshi".

Whew that was a long bugger!

Review please and tell me your thoughts!

Till next time!

Sudden Wonder


	6. A differnt kind of Festival

> Title: Drunk and Married
> 
> Summery: When Kaiba and Jou wake up in a hotel room their worst nightmare is confirmed. They slept together and not only that but sometime when they were drunk they managed to get hitched! Filing for divorce has never been this hard before. Yaoi.
> 
> Warnings: Sexual situations, drinking, swearing
> 
> Chapter: 6
> 
> "So what exactly are we going to"? Asked Jou while finishing up a bag of chips, after he licked off his fingers he dropped the wrapper down besides the car seat hoping his blue-eyed lover wouldn't see.
> 
> Seto noticed though and made a face, "we're going to a very prestigious festival… and" he added, "please remember to pick up your garbage Katsuya".
> 
> Jou rolled his eyes, "yeah I will", he mumbled. "Wait? If were going to a festival shouldn't we like be dressed up"?
> 
> Seto nodded, "that's why were going here first". He pulled into a tiny shop where different kimonos were displayed in the windows.
> 
> 'This place must be expensive, I can't afford anything here'. Jou thought, "uh Seto"?
> 
> "What"? He asked sounding annoyed while parking the car in font of the small shop and turning off the Mercedes.
> 
> "Um… I can't really afford anything here, I'm not exactly mister big C.E.O money bags". Jou replied shyly.
> 
> Seto just stared at the blonde an amused look, "I'm going to pay silly puppy, and I know you're not that rich. Plus if I left you to get it yourself you'd most likely show up in drabs". He added sarcastically.
> 
> "Hey! I have very good taste"! Jou stuck out his tongue defensively, "at least my wardrobe doesn't consist of tight-ass clothes with initialled jackets"!
> 
> "I'm just going to ignore you, lets go". And he got out and slammed the door walking to the glass entrance with the blonde following behind.
> 
> A bell chimed as the two entered the quiet store, it had a deep seasoned smell and the walls were dark and gloomily with maroon curtains and a dusty floor. There was a sliding door to the change rooms and a long mirror spread from one wall to another, the kimonos were colour coordinated and at the moment the shop looked deserted.
> 
> Seto walked casually around the shop before he stopped and heard the murmur of people behind the sliding door.
> 
> "Hello"? Seto asked to no one in particular.
> 
> A skinny women with a long turquoise dress slinked out from behind the wooden panels, she beamed at the two teens, "why hello dear's, what brings you two to the Dragon and Chimes Kimono shop"?
> 
> But before Jou could politely say hi back his impatient boyfriend interrupted him.
> 
> "Well it seems quite obvious? Were shopping for kimonos"!
> 
> The women readjusted her dress and pursed her lips, she smiled again but this time it looked forced. "Well I think you would look just handsomely in this shade of blue". She suggested all too graciously.
> 
> Seto just sneered at her, "I suppose I'll take a look at that one", he answered in a bored tone.
> 
> He walked off with the clothing in hand, while Jou apologized to the women for his impolite manners.
> 
> "Oh that's alright I get a lot of that sometimes. I just try to ignore it", she paused then as if she just realized whom she was talking to, "oh I'm sorry here I'm babbling on… I'll have my daughter Miza help you find something I think she'll have the perfect one for you"!
> 
> Miza came out from behind the register and walked towards the two she was also quite skinny and was wearing a pink frilly halter dress, and like her mother she smiled just as warmly.
> 
> She began to show Jou tons of kimonos but none seemed to look right or fit the lithe shape of his body. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of shuffling through different colours and designs one finally fit perfectly and looked incredible on the teen.
> 
> In another room Seto found it much easier to find something he like, it was a deep blue and the sash was a calm silver with a beige undertone. He slipped on the wooden shoes and stood with surprising patience outside the blondes change room.
> 
> A few minutes passed and Miza came out looking frazzled and her face was glowing, she grinned triumphantly at Seto and slid open the door slowly.
> 
> Seto's mouth dropped opened at the beautiful site before him, he reached for a chair or pole where he could steady himself. His puppy was wearing a patterned red and purple kimono with a yellow sash tied in a bow at the back. Underneath was a white sheet and designed chopsticks tied his hair back ever so slightly so that some hanged loosely in his face.
> 
> Jou blushed as he saw the look on his dragons face. Miza had said those colours had suited him even though they were meant for women, which he had clearly objected too but after this reaction, his response was much more positive.
> 
> "So I'm assuming you like it"?
> 
> Seto didn't normally stutter but he couldn't help it, "Y-yes I d- do".
> 
> Jou smirked happily as he had just made the great C.E.O speechless.
> 
> They arrived at the festival just as the dinner was starting; at a table in front of the stage read _The Kaiba's_ and there is where the two headed.
> 
> Many people were wearing designs and assortments of colours where a few people didn't even have the courtesy to dress up. For once Jou didn't feel like an outcast partially because he had wonderfully handcrafted clothes but for the most part because he was there with Seto.
> 
> Once everyone was seated waiters came out and asked for people's orders. Jounouchi couldn't decide what meal looked more appetizing so behind Seto's back he ordered four different kinds.
> 
> Seto on the other hand ordered only one meal and a cocktail.
> 
> "You know you shouldn't drink after what happened last time", Jou said in matter-of-factly tone.
> 
> Seto closed his eyes then opened one and smirked at the younger teen, "I don't know? Not many people pass up the chance to get laid". He peered over at his lover again and chaste a kiss on the blondes lips.
> 
> "Or get married again"?
> 
> "We're still married Katsuya, it's not possible to get married twice when you're not even divorced yet". He then leaned forward and grabbed the cocktail off the waiter's tray and sipped it. "These defiantly are the best".
> 
> "Uh huh-
> 
> "Why you must be Katsuya Jounouchi or should I say Katsuya Kaiba"?
> 
> A plump man who must have been in his late forties took Jou's hand and kissed it, he didn't let go afterwards and began to put pressure on the petite hand.
> 
> Jou winced, 'who is this guy', he thought quizzically.
> 
> But before he could think of it anymore Seto whispered in a harsh and angry tone at the man, "Kamatoshi let go of his hand now".
> 
> Kamatoshi let go as the blonde quickly pulled away he noticed with satisfaction he managed to leave a red handprint upon the teen. "That was quite rude Kaiba, I had to introduce myself to your husband then I even get yelled at for talking to him? Where's your manners dear boy"? He replied disapprovingly.
> 
> Seto glared daggers at the old man, "don't start with me, you stay away from Katsuya".
> 
> Before the argument could go any farther and before Jou could ask who the man was the MC got up on the stage to announce the nights entertainment.
> 
> Jou took Seto's hand as the music began to a familiar song it must have been from American because he seemed to understand a few of the words that were English.
> 
> Seto led the blonde to the dance and took the pale hand in his own and wrapped one arm around the slim waist. He leaned in against the smaller teen and took in the scent of Jou's light hair.
> 
> There is something that I see  
In the way you look at me  
There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes
> 
> Jou rested his head against the muscled chest and closed his eyes listening to the rhythm of the music but then remembered the question that was bothering him since the little encounter a while ago.  
  
But an unexpected way  
On this unexpected day  
Could it mean this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along
> 
> "Seto"?
> 
> He pulled away a bit to look at his puppy in the eyes and nodded giving his attention to the blonde to continue.
> 
> "What did that man want earlier"?
> 
> Seto was taken back a little but he replied coolly trying to keep the anger that was rising out of his voice. "I really have no idea, maybe because he's jealous he didn't see you first"?
> 
> Jou snorted and mumbled 'I'm sure', "but really was it a business deal gone wrong? Or his he from the tabloids? And hey are you okay with people knowing cause I kind of want to tell my friends"!
> 
> It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along 
> 
> "One question at a time, love".
> 
> Jou blushed a little, "sorry", he murmured.
> 
> Seto continued, "I suppose you could say it was a business deal gone wrong, and I really don't care that your friends know but I 'd rather keep the press out of my personal life".
> 
> "I see, so can they tell people or should we you know tell them to keep it to themselves".
> 
> "That's a good idea Katsuya, married teens don't do well with the media especially if you're me, I do have a business to run".
> 
> There were times I ran to hide  
Afraid to show the other side  
Alone in the night without you 
> 
> Jou nodded, 'he's right he has to support Mokuba too'…
> 
> Seto noticed over his shoulder Kamatoshi was talking with some of his men and glancing every now and then at his puppy. He squeezed the blonde tighter to himself and possessively nipped his neck.
> 
> Startled at the sudden show of affection Jou yelped, "hey! You could warn me when you want to get all lovey dovey"!
> 
> Seto grinned down at the blonde and gave him an all but apologetic look. "You know… how about we go somewhere to fool around before the fireworks start… hmm"?
> 
> Jou's face turned red and he looked away shyly, "all right", he whispered softly.
> 
> But now I know just who you are  
And I know you hold my heart  
Finally this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along 
> 
> He always loved it when his puppy got all timid, it turned him on and made him all more desperate to get away from everyone and have the blonde all to himself.
> 
> Outside the tent the sky was slowly becoming darker and darker and the stars glittered around the increasing moonlight evenly spread about.
> 
> No one noticed the two sneak away to the forest behind the massive tent, Seto was glad Kamatoshi had a confused look on his face as to where they went. Serves him right the bastard.
> 
> It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved all along
> 
> The music slowly faded from their ears as Seto gently laid the flushed teen over a massive rock near a small pond that replicated the beautiful nights reflection.
> 
> "Did you know this spot was here"? Jou asked while supporting himself on his elbows watching as the brunette removed a layer of clothing that was making it difficult to do anything sexual.
> 
> Seto grunted which usually meant yes and so the blonde assumed so. He crawled overtop of his puppy and kissed him gently on the lips then ravishing them completely.
> 
> Jou tangled himself in his lover's hair and gasped as Seto removed himself from the pink supple lips to his own neck. "O-oh Seto"!
> 
> Seto smirked at the reaction and decided to leave a little indication of their night's actions so far. He began undoing his puppy's first layer of clothing to get better access of the beautiful body beneath it.
> 
> Jou just smiled happily and helped with the elimination of his clothes, he bent one knee up to stop him from sliding off the rock and gripped tighter around his lover's neck and back.
> 
> Seto hoisted him and the other teen up more then moaned deeply as the blonde decided to leave his own mark as well. He returned back to the sinuous lips and kissed them roughly but not enough to bruise the pinkness of them.
> 
> Jou grinned into the kiss and allowed the older teen's tongue access to the inside of his delicious mouth. He whimpered as the cool air swept through his clothes.
> 
> "Seto, I'm cold". Jou pouted his lips up at his lover.
> 
> He looked down at the blonde sympathetically and breathed, "I guess I must warm you up then".
> 
> Jounouchi quirked a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him and grinned, "are you suggesting something"?
> 
> Seto smirked and was about to just rip off all his clothes when something rustled in the bushes.
> 
> "What was that"?
> 
> Jou hoisted himself leaning against the palms of his hands looking around confused. "What was what"?
> 
> "Uh nothing"…
> 
> 'Rustle, Rustle'
> 
> "Okay there is something cause I heard it too"! Jou piped up with a tinge of fear in his voice.
> 
> Seto got off the blonde and looked around cautiously, 'if that is fucking Kamatoshi I'll fucking kill him'! He looked around turning his back on his lover.
> 
> That was possible the worst mistake he could ever make considering the situation.
> 
> "SETO HELP"!
> 
> TBC
> 
> Hehe, hehe review please!


	7. Threats that are made into promises

Hello everyone. I'm sorry for the extremely long absence from this story, I had tragedies occur in my life and this story went on hiatus, I'm also if you have read in my profile, I'm looking for a Beta reader.

So just e-mail me at and check out Queer as Folk, they have the best characters and storylines. Not to mention hot videos on fan sites, yum.

I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed this story and continued to tell me to get my ass in gear.

So here is the next installation in this story and enjoy.

Title: Drunk and Married

Summery: Kamatoshi makes his threat known and Jou asks if can finally tell his friends they're together.

Warnings: Sexual comments and swearing

"Oh my gods help"!

Seto turned his head sharply feeling a horrible whiplash, but after seeing what he was seeing all he could feel was his eye twitching uncontrollably.

The blonde was trying desperately to untangle himself from the branch, in one attempt he tried to run but instead pulled him back to the trunk of the tree.

He smirked and walked over, kneeling down he brushed some of the hairs from his eyes. "You really aren't that smart", Seto murmured.

Jou huffed, but secretly agreed as the brunette worked his way with the untangling. "I actually do quite well in English", he said in an effort to try and make him seem a little less of a ditz.

"Of course you are", Seto mumbled sarcastically, "but you may have to work on your grammar", he said helping the blonde up.

Another rustle came from the bushes.

Seto pushed Jou behind him.

"Excuse me but I think I know how to protect myself", Jou piped up from the back of him, "I did practically live on the streets"!

Seto rolled his eyes, "fine but after the discussion with the tree he had a different idea of your fighting technique". He replied, eyes darting from either side.

Jou shoved him forward and crossed his arms, "a tree is nature! Man can't fight against nature _Seto_". He answered drawling the name.

Two people fell from the forest.

"Ryou"! Jou exclaimed rushing over to see how he was.

Seto went to see the other person the blonde had ignored, "what the"? The body shot and went into defence mode.

"We aren't trying to kill you! Just cause I did before! Honestly everyone thinks I'm going to kill them, great now you too"! It was Malik and his incessant rambling of how they were accusing him of suspecting he'd kill them was pissing a certain azure eyed teen off.

A punch flew at the tan skinned boy well he was closing his eyes trying to think of more accusations he could send at them.

Ryou and Jou stared at Seto like he was mad but soon realized how annoying his voice was becoming in the still air.

"Why would you hit me? Am I that horrible of a person"? Malik said clawing at his face and gripping widely at his hair.

"Shut the hell up you irritating blonde"! Seto whispered venomously at him, feeling a sudden headache coming on.

Malik eyes widened at him, "Correction, platinum blonde"…

It took both Ryou and Jou's strength to hold back the C.E.O but even then their feet were sliding across the grass.

Slowly but eventually Seto calmed down, partially because the blonde promised the dirty deed later on but also after Ryou explained how disoriented Malik was with all the terror he put upon Yugi and them he reasoned it out.

"Then why are you here"? Seto sneered.

Ryou sighed rubbing Malik's back, "he insisted on apologizing to Jou tonight".

"So you followed us here"? Jou asked shaking his head.

Nodding, "pretty much, I'm sorry if we caused you any inconvenience. Malik is really persuasive and"…

Seto covered the blonde's mouth with his hand knowing exactly what kind of persuasion he was thinking about, "Apology accepted", he replied untruthfully. Truthfully he was still raging mad.

Jou brushed away the brunette's hands and yawned, "I'm tired", he said yawning more attempting to snuggle into his boyfriends komodo.

Looking at his watch it was already really late, "alright well the parking lot is west from here so we'll leave through here" he pointed.

"Just Jou and I", he glared as Malik went to sit up and follow.

He placed his hand on the small of the blonde's back and guided him through the trees.

"That was rude, poor Ryou". He frowned getting into the corvette.

Seto mimicked him silently, "I thought you were tired".

Smirking up at him, "well didn't I promise you something along the lines of you can plough my smooth tight ass with compliments of strawberries and whip cream", Jou let his hand idly travel down to Seto's groin.

He gasped at the touch, "Maybe we can pick up a strawberry sundae in the drive through?" He said roaring out of the parking lot.

"OK"! Jou yelled resting his feet on the dashboard.

Ok.

Kaiba's P.O.V

_Ring, Ring_

"Hello"?

"Kaiba"… Kamatoshi's voice drawled on the other line.

I sighed, shuffling the papers and putting them on file I replied curtly, "fuck off".

He chuckled, "We had a deal boy… you were to divorce that street trash".

"Haven't we already discussed this? Is your daughter too insulting to find her own self a suitor"? I leered to the man, angered he would refer to Katsuya as _street trash._

Heavy breathing was all that was heard for the next few minutes, "you're treading on dangerous ground Kaiba… you see I have a hit out for the pretty little blonde and if you don't comply then… well we'll see what happens"…

There was a click followed by the dial tone. I cursed, Kamatoshi's threats weren't just threats they were promises. I had to warn Katsuya!

A dreaded feeling passed over me, what if something already had happened?

It was so hard realizing that now I had to worry about another person besides Mokuba when I made company decisions, anyone was willing to abduct or kill for a petty business deal.

Kamatoshi was one of those men; always looking for something to go sour and to involve his daughter who was reverently lucky in the gene pool. Considering her father looked like he had third degree burns over his entire body.

I dialled Jou's number, after several rings the phone finally picked up, "Hello"?

Scrunching my face I whispered, "Honda"?

A gasp was heard from the other end, "Kaiba"?

I hung up, there was no way Jou's friends could know, especially Honda he was just to cocky when it came to small trivial details about my life.

But it was hard not to believe that he wouldn't tell his friends though I recalled having this conversation with him awhile ago.

Phoning back I decided to face the music of his friends laughing and questioning my motives, I may not have a huge heart but I do care of what other think of me.

Somewhat.

"Hello"? This time it was Jou's voice.

"Hey", I replied twiddling my thumbs.

I could almost see his smile, "hey, sorry Honda is going ballistic he thinks you're starting to harass me at home".

I laughed, "Well it depends what way he thinks I'm harassing you".

"Yeah, it depends", he repeated. "Can I tell them… please"… He whispered.

I thought about it, I wanted to feel comfortable with us being together but I wasn't ready for his friends to be near me.

I had no problem with Ryou or Yugi… or Anzu for that matter but Honda was questionable.

"A little later puppy"…

He snorted, "I should get to tell them if you keep calling me a dog".

Go ahead I thought but I didn't say it out loud so I said my good bye and hung up. But I didn't tell him what I was supposed to, instead I playfully argued with him for a few minutes.

I should call him back.

_Ring, Ring_

"Hello"? I said exasperatedly I had to call Katsuya back.

"His friends are leaving", a voice said low and darkly.

I shook violently, "no".

"He's so lonesome maybe I should join him… you know keep him company… plough his smooth tight ass".

I dropped the phone as it went dead.

TBC

Oh my am I ever the evil one.

Two cliff hangers in a row! I should be smacked…

And if you look or notice Queer as Folk is my love and source for a few steamy lines, and also if you observe Seto Kaiba isn't quite as OOC anymore. I found the whole J/S thing to be cuter if Kaiba was more arrogant and tempered (possessive) so their arguments could be better perceived.

I also am going to be a hard critic on myself because I hated how I put I think it was in the 2nd or 3rd chapter that I made Kaiba say _"I think I'm in love with you" _bad characterization on my part. (Dabs her eyes with a Kleenex)

Well reviews would be appreciated and sorry again for the long delay.

_Suddenwonder_


	8. When actions are silent

Title: Drunk and Married

Summary: Seto comes to the rescue then comes to some realisations, while Jou receives the brunt of his husband's shady deals

Warnings: Sexual comments and swearing, attempted rape

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and especially to my beta reader Rroselavy

She is so great!

_When love is not madness, it is not love. Pedro Calderon de la Barca_

_If you could read my mind, love  
What a tale my thoughts could tell  
Just like an old time movie  
'Bout a ghost from a wishin' well_

_In a castle dark or a fortress strong  
With chains upon my feet  
You know that ghost is me _

And I will never be set free  
As long as I'm a ghost you can't see

Seto's P.O.V.

I stared at the phone as if it were venom, or something despicable that was immoral. I felt my whole body shaking, and disoriented, I strode quickly out of the office trying to be invisible so that no one would notice my uneasiness.

Anyone could be working for him.

The keys dangled in my pocket and I gripped them tightly to stop the chime as I opened the door to the underground parking lot where the valet kept my corvette. I beeped to unlock the door and got in, nearly hitting my head on the ceiling, and my hands began to tremble, so I rested them temporally to get myself in order.

Sigh.

Starting the corvette, I revved the engine like the previous night and left skid marks on the cement. I drove at an increasing speed over the limit, all the while feeling sick to my stomach from thinking about what that psycho could have done to Jou.

Finally reaching his apartment, I stared, and gulping, I stepped out of the car and made my way to the stairs leading to the blonde's floor.

The door was already open slightly; I felt my heart beating at a rapid pace. Each step I took felt like eternity--my shoes seemed to have lead in them--weighing me down, slowing me down, and I worried that I'd arrived too late.

On the kitchen floor behind the middle counter there was some red fluid that appeared to have been stepped in.

Blood.

Trembling, I looked for its source and recognized one of Jou's shirts lying beside it, also covered in the red substance.

I knelt down to confirm my nightmare and then I heard a rustling behind me. I shot up in anger, assuming it was the attacker.

"Seto"?

Turning around, I saw it was Jounouchi, without a shirt, cleaning supplies in hand.

"What are you doing here"? He questioned, tilting his head to the side.

I felt embarrassed but at the same time relieved to find the blonde was alright, "I- uh …" I couldn't very well tell him the real reason that Kamatoshi was so interested in him or why I felt the need to enter his home unannounced looking like a ghost.

"Never mind … help me clean up this mess. I dripped ketchup on my shirt then spilt the rest on the floor", he said sulking. "Such a waste", he mumbled.

I debated helping him but I really needed to get back to work. "I wish I could, but I have a meeting in half an hour. Sorry".

He looked at me perplexed, but I wasn't about to explain anything, so I kissed him on his blonde mop and made my way out.

Normal P.O.V.

Deeply annoyed but very relieved, Seto stepped down the cement stairs, still shaking from the earlier phone call. He made a mental note to tell his secretary to trace the call, and then maybe he would press some charges.

Swinging the car door open, he reminded himself that Jou wasn't a normal teen; he hadlived on the streets, had gotten into petty gang warfare. It wasn't a question that he couldn't handle more then one guy, depending on the size. He just had to let Jou take care of himself, and looking back Kaiba felt like he was smothering the blonde and he thought that they had rushed into things, so maybe it was time to back off.

And for Jou's safety as well.

Flashback

"_Oh my gods help"!_

_Seto turned his head sharply feeling a horrible whiplash, but after seeing what he was seeing all he could feel was his eye twitching uncontrollably._

_The blonde was trying desperately to untangle himself from the branch, in one attempt he tried to run but instead pulled him back to the trunk of the tree._

_He smirked and walked over, kneeling down he brushed some of the hairs from his eyes. "You really aren't that smart", Seto murmured._

_Jou huffed, but secretly agreed as the brunette worked his way with the untangling. "I actually do quite well in English", he said in an effort to try and make him seem a little less of a ditz._

"_Of course you do", Seto mumbled sarcastically, "but you may have to work on your grammar", he said helping the blonde up._

_Another rustle came from the bushes._

_Seto pushed Jou behind him._

"_Excuse me but I think I know how to protect myself", Jou piped up from the back of him, "I did practically live on the streets"!_

_Seto rolled his eyes, "fine but after the discussion with the tree he had a different idea of your fighting technique". He replied, eyes darting from either side._

_Jou shoved him forward and crossed his arms, "a tree is nature! Man can't fight against nature Seto". He answered drawling the name …_

End of flashback.

The red light slowly changed to green and he zoomed ahead of other cars, cursing that he'd lost half an hour to a false alarm. Licking his lips, he sighed, thinking maybe it was time to slow things down to take a break from each other. I don't think you need to single quote his thoughts.

They had moved awfully quickly, and it would be good to get things in perspective, and Jou off Kamatoshi's hit list. But it would be hard, especially since he knew he was falling for the blonde fast in his own little world.

Flashback

_I led the blonde to the dance and took the pale hand in my own and wrapped one arm around his slim waist. I leaned in against the smaller teen and took in the scent of Jou's light hair._

_There is something that I see  
In the way you look at me  
There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes_

_Jou rested his head against my chest and closed his eyes gently humming the tune to himself as we swayed back and forth. _

But an unexpected way  
On this unexpected day  
Could it mean this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along

_"Seto"?_

_I pulled away a bit to look at my puppies eyes and nodded giving my attention to the blonde to continue._

_"What did that man want earlier"?_

_I was taken back a little but replied coolly trying to keep the anger that was rising out of my voice. "I really have no idea, maybe because he's jealous he didn't see you first"?_

_Jou snorted and mumbled 'I'm sure_" but really was it a business deal gone wrong? Or his he from the tabloids? And hey are you okay with people knowing cause I kind of want to tell my friends"!

_It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along _

_"One question at a time, love"._

_Jou blushed a little, "sorry", he murmured._

_I continued, "I suppose you could say it was a business deal gone wrong, and I really don't care that your friends know but I 'd rather keep the press out of my personal life"._

_"I see, so can they tell people or should we you know tell them to keep it to themselves"._

_"That's a good idea Katsuya, married teens don't do well with the media especially if you're me, I do have a business to run"._

_There were times I ran to hide  
Afraid to show the other side  
Alone in the night without you _

_Jou nodded, _

_I noticed over his shoulder Kamatoshi was talking with some of his men and glancing every now and then at my puppy. I squeezed the blonde tighter to myself and possessively nipped his neck._

_Startled at the sudden show of affection Jou yelped, "Hey! You could warn me when you want to get all lovey dovey"!_

_I grinned down at the blonde and gave him an all but apologetic look. "You know… how about we go somewhere to fool around before the fireworks start… hmm"?_

_Jou's face turned red and he looked away shyly, "all right", he whispered softly._

_But now I know just who you are  
And I know you hold my heart  
Finally this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along_

End of flashback.

Seto took out his cell phone and punched in Jou's number, "Hey…" He mumbled.

He chuckled sadly to himself as crunching could be heard on the other line, "Seto?" Questioned the blonde.

"Yes … um lets meet for dinner later- ok".

Jou scratched his nose finding a dab of ketchup there, "Hmm, alright".

Pulling into the valet, he stepped out, handing his keys to the usher, "Around 8 or so, I have an early morning tomorrow".

"Yeah, we both have school". Jou said in a monotone voice, acting like the older teen had just made a stupid comment.

Shaking his head, Seto exhaled slowly, "Alright, see you at 8."

_If I could read your mind love  
What a tale your thoughts could tell  
Just like a paperback novel  
The kind that drugstores sell _

When you reach the part where the heartaches come  
The hero would be me  
But heroes often fail

Later that evening…

Jou nervously fingered the silverware on the dining room table of the Kaiba mansion. Since he'd arrived it had become painfully obvious this wasn't a normal visit. Seto had avoided kissing the blonde when he greeted him at the door and from that point on had ho-hummed at every possible conversation starter Jou had tried.

The servants brought in the first entrée, and Jou slowly picked at the food, looking up cautiously at the brunette, who was staring at something on the wall? behind the blonde.

"Kaiba?" Jou asked, using his last name in an irritated voice, to get his attention.

It seemed to work, the brunette's head snapped and looked right into the brown orbs across from him.

"What?" He snarled.

Sighing uncomfortably Jou frowned at the older teen, "What's up with you tonight?" He questioned, "Are you upset about something?"

Seto, having never been in a relationship before, found it hard to find the right words to say 'Let's take a break' He wanted to push the blonde away but he didn't want to hurt Jou, he just wanted him safe. That was all.

"You need to leave," He finally murmured.

Jou squinted at the CEO like he hadn't heard him properly, "Excuse me?"

Licking his lips Seto repeated, "You need to leave." This time his voice trembled slightly.

Pushing his hands against the table, Jou sat up, "Fine! I'll leave. Asshole." He added as he walked along side the long table until he reached Seto's chair. As he passed the brunette he found his arm held in a tight grasp and his body was hauled backwards until he was beside the CEO.

"What do you want?" Jou growled, feeling confused and angry at how his husband was acting.

Silently, Seto pushed back his chair and faced him, he let go of Jou's arm and placed his hands on the blonde's waist. "I need space", he whispered, "Not because I'm interested in seeing other people, but because I think we're moving too fast". He gulped, "It won't be long, just until I figure things out". He added softly.

Jou felt a lump forming in his throat; he didn't say anything, partly because it hurt to talk, but also because he didn't know what to say. He lifted Seto's hands off his waist, and locking eyes with the brunette, he gave him an icy glare and spoke in a dangerously low whisper, "And how long will that be, huh?"

He didn't wait for his husband's answer, but instead walked briskly and trembling toward the door. He grabbed his jacket and slammed it loudly on his way out not even bothering to see if the brunette had followed.

Once outside he felt the tears rolling down his cheeks, and leaning against the oak frame he gently slid down, not wanting to move or speak or have a confrontation of any sorts. He wanted to be alone, because he felt he was at an all-time low in their relationship, and for once he hadn't any idea as to how to fix it.

Seto peered out the window of the door and not seeing the blonde, he rubbed his hands over his face, shuddering at how badly things turned out with Jou. 'It wasn't supposed to be this way', he thought, 'Fuck!'

_And you won't read that book again  
Because the ending's just too hard to take_

_I'd walk away like a movie star  
Who gets burned in a three way script  
Enter number two  
A movie queen to play the scene  
Of bringing all the good things out in me  
But for now love, let's be real_

After a few minutes, Jou finally found himself composed enough to begin the journey home. He walked solemnly down the long brick driveway to the huge gates that opened at his request. Once through, the gates closed automatically with a loud clank, and slowly he made his way down the cement sidewalk.

Never in all his life had he felt so confused and dumbfounded, to say the least, and also he felt betrayed by his voice for not saying something hurtful, or at least something to make Kaiba or Seto realize what he was saying. Shoving his clenched hands in his pockets, Jou bit his lip,--he hadn't made a scene so maybe he should try to think this from Seto's perspective--maybe there was something else, some other reason for his.

Flashback

_Jounouchi was the first one to enter the scene he was wearing a red shirt and black pants but on top of his head was a white veil and slowly he turned around in beat to the music._

_It then switched to a proud looking Seto eyeing his fiancé with care, also with a drunken smile that may have been considered a real one. _

_Jou's turn came again to steal the spotlight, he was walking down the aisle of the chapel holding red roses and smiling graciously but mostly grinning to his soon to be husband._

_Seto was watching each small step the other took with a look of triumph as if he was waiting for this his entire life. _

_Then Jou finally reached to wear the priest and Seto stood and the drunken couple smiled at each other._

_Jou leaned up and Seto bent down and the camera captured their lips in almost perfect unison… on the blondes' part. _

_The scenario switched to the cutting of the cake and with their hands intertwined holding each other gently, you could hear faint but a loud clapping which added to the effect._

_Soon it came to the part where they danced…_

_Seto wrapped one arm around the blondes' waist while his other snaked its way to the blonde's hand. Jou rested one hand on the taller teens shoulder and grasped on to the other hand that made its way to his own. The music began to play a new deeper melody that went in time to the steps taken where Jou and Seto were dancing. _

_A close up came of their faces and Jou's was flushed while Seto's cheeks were tinted a light pink, but what stood out was the blonde's sparkling golden eyes and soft grin, it made it all so dreamlike. _

_Then it slowly faded away the screen became darker then in white slanted letters "The End" came to the screen._

"_Y- You raped me!"_

_He looked up at me glaring daggers, "what the hell are you saying mutt"?_

"_I was drunk and you took advantage of me"!_

_He groaned, "it just so happens I was drunk too, now obviously since you can't even afford a pair of shoes let alone a hotel room I suggest you get out"._

_I stared at him with wide eyes, "no, I don't even know where my clothes are". I winced my head hurts like hell; as I went to rub my temple when I noticed something gold on my ring finger. "OH MY GOD! We did not, please tell me we didn't!"_

"_Wow if I would actually remember what happened I would tell you but I don't". He got up from the floor wrapping the covers around his waist. "Now I told you get your clothes and get out"._

End of flashback.

Jou's P.O.V.

"Moving too fast", I muttered to myself. Well yes we had, I thought regrettably. "We got married for Chris sakes!". But maybe it was true, I mean, how I could know for sure whether I was in love with Seto or not.

I suppose the whole marriage thing had done it for me, but maybe for him the honeymoon was over and he regretted his choice to be with me. I felt my stomach drop at that last thought.

But whether or not it was true, it still nagged me intensely, that maybe this was only a- what's the word … infatuation? And if that were the case maybe Seto and I shouldn't be together … or maybe I'm just over thinking the whole thing … and I'm not used to this much thinking, it hurts my head.

Flashback.

"_Well this is my favourite movie, but you're the only one who knows it now"._

"_Don't I feel special"? Seto replied mockingly. "So what has exactly happened so far"?_

_I explained that Christian moved from England to Paris for the bohemian revolution to become a writer. When he got there he met up with a group of people who were practicing for a production called Spectacular, Spectacular. Ironically Christian becomes the writer and director for it but first he has to get Satine and Zidler to okay it and for the duke to invest as well. Then Satine mistakes Christian for the duke thanks to Toulouse, thus where the rest of the movie is to begin._

"_Interesting". He said as he pulled me closer, "and this part is your favourite"._

"_Yeah, it's so romantic but you'll probably find it corny"._

"_Probably, anything you find romantic almost certainly is corny"._

"_Shut it, money bags"! I said playfully hitting him. He took the remote and pressed play._

_My gift is my song and this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

_We watched the lights of Paris lit up as Christian began to sing to Satine. He looked down at me and I smiled up at him then returned my eyes to the movie._

_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen_

"_I wish people could actually do that"._

"_What"? Seto asked already knowing the answer._

"_Dance on the clouds, I'd love to do that, sparkles coming down and everything, it would be so dreamy". _

_Seto mused, "It would wouldn't it"? _

So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen

_He watched in interest as did the blonde in his arms as Christian held an umbrella over their heads as sparkles fell from the sky like rain droplets. The two lovers danced around the top of the Eiffel tower as the clouds below them swirled around._

"_I'd so try out to play Christian if they ever remade the Moulin Rouge just to see myself do that". I murmured into Seto's shoulder._

"_You'd probably end up playing the girl, the way you're babbling on about it"._

"_Jerk". I said sounding hurt._

_He shifted and lifted up my chin while bringing his head down, "sorry", he whispered huskily and then kissing me hungrily. . _

And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is, now you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is, now you're in the world

_He pulled away and grinned, "Yes how wonderful life is now that you're in my world"._

_I smiled into the kiss and crawled on top of the brunette planting kisses all the way up to his mouth, "It's so weird… we were fighting constantly yesterday and today I feel like we've been together for ages"._

_He grasped the back of my legs and hoisted me up more, "I feel the same way… I think I love you"._

End of flashback.

But, he had said 'I love you!' And from what I remember that happened afterward, there had to be some truth to that. Or maybe I thought dejectedly it had just been because we were watching a movie that said 'love' in it about 3000 times…

"Fuck! You make me mad Kaiba!"

"What happens when a married person commits adultery?"

My head snapped to the side, as a deep growling voice lit up rumbled from the deserted street. Turning around I thought 'I am not in the mood to fight with someone'. Staring straight ahead I couldn't see anything, and my voice hitched in my throat as I worried what if it's a murderer?

"You haven't answered my question…" The voice rang out again, but this time it came from the direction that I'd been heading in before, I turned my head to look over my shoulder and there stood a bulky man with a baseball cap, he had on a black vest with dark jeans that clung to his body.

When he raised his head, I couldn't see his eyes; they were shielded behind black lens. The rest of his face that I could see was adorned with old scars and new scratches. He smirked as if he already knew he had me, but what he didn't know was I could hold my own.

I had done it before.

Turning my in the same direction as my head, I watched as he began to walk towards me, his head held high now. Placing my hands on my hips, I thrust them forward slightly and grinned at him-in truth, I found the whole situation amusing. Who actually makes entrances like this anymore, like they're someone incredibly mysterious or something?

It's too bad he didn't find this whole thing as funny as I did, as it seemed he was taking offence to my laughter because his smirk turned to a definite sneer.

"You still haven't answered the fucking question!" He snarled, and with that he lunged at me unexpectedly.

I fell to the ground on my back and the wind was knocked out of me, but I was able to recuperate slightly and I struggled against his body that was now lying on top of me. He grabbed my wrists and then pinned them above my head with one of his hands and now I knew what the answer to his question was.

It dawned on me that he wasn't looking for a fight; he wanted to rape me!

With that thought in mind I struggled harder and was able to get one wrist free with which I used to punch him hard in the face. He lifted both his hands and covered his nose area, but he still had my body pinned with his own, so sliding down as far as I could to his crotch area I used my legs and kicked them up so that I was able to grab his head and pull him down. I'm having trouble picturing this. If his body is pinned, it would be hard to slide under him,

I was able to flip his body off of mine and I scrambled away from a very flustered and pissed off would-be attacker. When I was a safe distance away we both glared at each, but I knew staying here would only cause more problems so I booked it down the street to the closest person I knew.

This was very fortunately for me, Anzu.

_If you could read my mind, love  
What a tale my thoughts could tell  
Just like an old time movie  
'Bout a ghost from a wishin' well _

In a castle dark or a fortress strong  
With chains upon my feet  
But stories always end

Normal P.O.V.

Anzu blew her nose, "This movie is so sad", she sobbed to nobody in the room, "He didn't deserve to die!"

But her crying stopped when she heard a knock at the door, and getting up she wiped away the remainder of her tears and quickly fixed her running mascara. Looking through the peephole, she saw there stood her newly married friend Jou, she opened the door and smiled but quickly dropped it, seeing the state he was in.

"Why are you wet? Was it raining outside?" She asked, hurrying to the washroom to get some towels.

Jou sniffled, "No just a truck and a big puddle!" He took the towels from her, "Do you have any clothes I could wear?"

Anzu raised an eyebrow at him, "Well I don't but, I'm sure my father does, unless you're into cross-dressing, but I don't think my clothes fit"-

"Your dad's will be fine!" He cut her off sardonically.

Jou followed her into her parents' bedroom, and she handed him a blue shirt and black pants, he began to shrug off the wet clothing but stopped with his shirt midway off when he heard Anzu gasp.

"Holy… what the hell happened to your back?" She practically screamed putting her hand out to touch it.

Flinching, Jou pulled away, "I was attacked by some guy…"

"Some random guy?" She asked, puzzled.

Shaking his head Jou answered, "I thought he was until he asked me what adultery was… and I know what it is… my parents committed it all the time when they were married…"

Shrugging off the question he finished under dressing as Anzu looked away.

Looking back, she glanced worriedly at her friend, "Do you think he knows about you and Kaiba?" She asked, taking the blonde's wet clothes.

"Maybe", he murmured, "But why would someone do that?"

Anzu pondered, "Because they think gay people don't have the right to marry?"

Jou shook his head, "No he was going to rape me, but I was stronger," He smirked, "No it was something else." He added angrily.

"I have no idea then…" Anzu said rubbing Jou's shoulder as they sat down on the bed, "Do you think you should call Kaiba then and let him know what happened?"

Jou looked down and whispered softly, "We're over, for all I know."

"What? Since when?" Anzu questioned softly.

Flashback

_It ended and I was at a loss for words or anything so I turned around. I took a deep sigh and turned the doorknob, but before I could leave someone grabbed my upper arm and twirled me around._

_Suddenly lips were crushed to mine and I was staring at the one person who I thought hated me._

_He pulled away and we stared at each other all you could hear was deep breathing. I couldn't believe what had just happened._

"_I know you weren't drunk when we wed"._

_It wasn't a question it was the truth and then we kissed again and this time I was ready. He brought his hands up around my neck lifting my head ever so lightly deepening the kiss while I supported myself on his upper arms on the end of my feet._

End of Flashback

But Jou didn't respond, instead he dry sobbed, shaking his head, in his hurt and confusion. Anzu smiled sadly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders while he snaked his arms around her waist.

"Thank you…" He murmured softly, and gently rested his head on Anzu's lap while she stroked his hair.

"You're welcome", she replied, for what she didn't know but, she stayed with him that way, waiting patiently until Jou was willing to talk again. They listened in silence to the distant sounds of music playing from a nearby restaurant.

_  
And if you read between the lines  
You'll know that I'm just tryin' to understand  
The feeling's that you lack _

I never thought I could feel this way  
And I've got to say that I just don't get it

I don't know where we went wrong  
But the feeling's gone  
And I just can't get it back

TBC

Oh no don't hurt me!

Reviews are welcomed 


	9. Special Notice: Please Read

Special Notice Please read:

After much consideration and thought I've decided I no longer have the enthusiasm or interest to continue writing "Drunk and Married". The story had much potential which to me I found didn't use it. Sorry to everyone, but "Drunk and Married" is going to be discontinued and eventually removed for my account completely. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and took the time to read my story, please enjoy "Oh yeah eh yeah" it's my new muse.

-Suddenwonder

Oh and for anyone who is still interested in "Infatuation of the Best Kind" a new chapter will be finished in a few days. Thank you for your patience it has been on hiatus for too long 


End file.
